As the level of funding of research with animals accelerated over the past two years, the University independently initiated the first phases of a comprehensive central animal care program that effectively serves biomedical researchers and provides a foundation and standard for susequent growth of Northeastern's Division of Laboratory Animal Medicine. This development reflects Northeastern's commitment to fulfill current standards of animal care specified by NIH, to upgrade the quality of research involving animals, to accommodate growing needs of investigators, and to ensure the safety of members of the research community. The present proposal requests funds to complete a third phase of this ongoing development program. Specifically, we request financial assistance to help complete renovations of existing satellite facilities and to provide the satellite and newly-constructed central facility with adequate equipment. In recent years, the University has made major outlays for construction, renovations, personnel, and equipment and the assistance requested in this grant application is crucial for the continued growth and success of the program.